Wireless network deployments, such as wireless local area networks (“WLANs”), allow wireless terminals to access network and Internet services when within proximity of wireless communication signals of those wireless networks. Through network discovery communications with the WLAN, a wireless terminal or station (“STA”) may obtain network information about an access point or access network. Access Network Query Protocol (“ANQP”) may allow a STA to request additional network information prior to establishing network connectivity. Such network information may include access to particular subscription service provider (“SSP”) networks (“SSPN”), roaming agreements to allow connections from wireless clients associated with different SSPs, authentication capabilities to enable secure communications, support for emergency services or support for particular types of multi-media access (e.g., audio and/or video streaming, downloading, etc.). However, other network information (not provided by ANQP) may only be provided following the establishment of a connection or association with that network. Depending on the network information received, a device may need to disconnect or disassociate with that network and pursue a different network. When a device attempts to reconnect with a network, ANQP may be used again so that the network discovery information is retrieved again.